But It IS My Fault!
by butterflybg
Summary: Sequal to my oneshot Why! The story continues with Yugi unable to use his right arm. Yami reveals something to Yugi that Yugi was lied to about all along, and Tea confesses her true feelings for Yugi. Only rated T for kissing. Kissing is as far as it goes
1. Coming Home, SURPRISE!

Yay! I've finally posted this! This is a sequal to Why! If you haven't read that yet, well it's a one shot so go ahead and do that first. The firstthree chapters are a bit cheesy in my own opinion, but hang tight cuz it gets better. So enjoy. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!0000000000000000 

I guess I'm a bit anxious. Who wouldn't be? I'm getting out of the hospital today! It feels like it's been forever. Surprisingly it's only been three weeks. Of course it would feel like it's been forever, I'm in a hospital! The only thing to do here is eat and sleep, or at least what I don't get bored of easily. I stayed in the hospital so the doctors could try to fix my arm. But I've been missing school, so my mom is getting me out.

The school sent me flowers since I've been out so long. The flowers are already dieing though. Why do people send people who are in the hospital flowers? I don't know about anyone else, but they remind me of dieing. I don't think anyone in the hospital wants to be reminded of death.

Where is Yami? He's already out of the hospital. He was out 3 weeks ago. He goes to the same school I do pf course, so he's getting all of my homework for me. I've been hearing that he's been doing well. I don't believe it. Tea told me that he can't do gym and he tries to avoid exercise because his back is still sore.

He has come to visit me. He came everyday after he got out. He came right after school. He would give me my homework, explain any lesson I missed, helped me with anything I don't get, then I'd figure out the problem and he would write it down for me. Also he mad me practice writing with my left hand. I don't really need to though; the school is going to have me do my homework on a computer.

To be honest, we never got far when he had me practice writing with my left hand. I would try my name a couple of times, and then we'd look at it and just start laughing or somehow forget about it. I'm glad that's how it always turned out because I didn't want to have to think about then when he came to visit. I also didn't want to do homework, because it's homework, but I appreciated how yami made sure I didn't fall behind.

That conversation we had three weeks ago was just a huge mess.

"Why!"

"Why, what?" He responded.

Suddenly, I realized I couldn't ask him why he protects me, putting his own life at stake. I had nothing else to say, so I made up something at the top of my head.

"Everything that happened." I took a breath. "Why does everything happen to us?" I hoped that was convincing enough. At first it seemed like it wasn't. He looked at me, wondering. I was sure that he caught on. I was positive that he knew that wasn't really what I meant. I was just waiting for him to ask me what it was that I really wanted to ask. He looked at me for a while. At this point I was hoping that he caught on. We've known each other long enough! Then he smiled. I knew it was coming. He figured it out. I had to tell him the truth this time. If I didn't he would figure out that whatever else I said wasn't the truth either.

"Yugi, you should know as well as I do that no one can control what happens. But in the end good things will come out of it." He stopped for a second. I was wondering how he didn't figure it out. I was actually shocked. "That's all I'll say until you want to ask me what you really want to know. "He did figure it out, he just didn't want to pressure me.

"Thank you."

"No problem." That Yami! Always a hero, even when he almost died and he's in the hospital.

So that's all it was. I wonder now if I just made a big deal out of the whole thing. But it was a big deal. Yami could've died. I would've been saved, with a cost. So it's all my fault.

Also it's my fault he can't do gym. He was an awesome player. He really was awesome. Because, well, King of Games meant all games. Half of it was luck, I'm sure of that. He's not perfect. He has trouble with tests. He doesn't have all A's of course. He's just really good with games.

And it's my fault he can't play them. His back is still sore. Whenever he came to visit he would pretend it's not, but he would be careful sitting up or standing down. It broke my heart, but I had to pretend I didn't notice. I didn't want to bring up the fact that it was my fault. Also I can never tell that I will start paying off my dept. It's an unspoken debt. Which is why I can't complete my question. Which is also why my life is so complicated!

Tea has been just awesome. She would come with Yami when he came to visit me. She wouldn't stay as long as Yami would, but to make up for it she would come back later during the day. She said she didn't want me to be alone. I hardly was.

While my friends were at school the doctors would come in and look at my arm to see if there was anything they could do. They would say there could be some sort of treatment they could do. It seems like they tried everything, but nothing ever worked. I want to believe that me staying in the hospital was a complete waste of time, but I make myself think that this was all for a reason.

Being awake is going to make this day too long. I need to sleep. When I wake up I want to see my family and go home.

I heard a soft, loving voice say, "Yugi wake up!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and realized it was my mom.

She smiled and said, "Good morning, sorry to wake you. I thought you would want to e woken up."

"You thought right." I sat up in bed. Besides my mother, Yami, Joey, and Tristan came. Yami carefully sat down in a chair by my bed.

"Hey man, ready to go home?" Joey seemed happy to see me.

"Hey Joey, you bet!"

"Good to hear."

"School's been real dull without you." Tristan also seemed delighted, but at this time in the morning he isn't very energetic.

:"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone kept asking Tea a bunch of questions while Yami was out, but for the past two weeks people have been gathering around both of them, asking them how you're doing." Tristan replied.

"They're probably gonna ask you a bunch of questions." Joey stated.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I'm coming back."

"Yugi, I brought you some clothes to change into." My mom handed me the clothes that she brought.

"What? You brought _that _outfit?" Yami asked, looking at the clothes that I laid on the bed.

"Yes, what's wrong with them?" My mom didn't see what the big deal was. Come to think of it, neither did I.

"That's the same thing _I'm _wearing!" Yami said. I examined the clothes. He's right. It was the same black-long sleeve shirt, black pants, and gray vest that Yami was wearing.

"Well, Yugi hasn't worn this outfit in a while, I didn't realize you were wearing it."

"That's ok, but if you have trouble telling us apart, just remember that I'm the one with the upside-down pyramid on a chain hanging around my neck." Yami said regaining his cool. A drive-by shooting couldn't get him to lose it, but us wearing the same outfit could? We used to wear the same outfit all the time anyway. Yami is a strange character.

"Hey, the sooner Yug changes, the sooner we can get out of this place! So let's give him some privacy." Joey said going out the door.

"Good point." Tristan said following him.

"We're right outside when you're ready." My mom said, also leaving.

"Will you need any help Yugi?" Yami asked me while he carefully stood up.

"No, I think I'm good."

"Ok, let me know if you need any help." Yami walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I stood up and took off my shirt. It was definitely complicated, but I did it. Putting on a shirt was more complicated than taking it off. I have to grab my arm and put it in the sleeve. It was the same way with the vest.

The pants were all around hard. Taking them off wasn't too bad. Putting them on was the real challenge. I fell several times with a loud thud, loud enough for everyone to ask, "Are you okay?" Once they were up to my waste I realized I had to do the belt. Putting on a buckle belt one handed is impossible, or at least very, very hard. It took a while, but it felt good when I accomplished it.

Then I had to put on the socks and shoes. The socks took a while, but they were sort of easy. But I am thankful that my shoes don't have laces. I wouldn't be able to tie them. These were the shoes with the little snaps.

Also I had to wear a sling for my arm. I chose black to match my outfit. So I finished dressing. Mostly the reason I kept falling was because I've been lying in bed for the last three weeks. So my legs needed to stretch. It felt good to get out of bed. Now I open the door to let them know I'm done. The only one there was Yami.

"Your mom went to go sign you out Yugi." Yami said, pointing to my mom who was at the counter signing papers. "She told me to wait for you, then when you're done to take you to the waiting room where Joey and Tristan are."

"Ok, let's get waiting."

"I've already waited forever, Yugi!" Yami said, implying that I dress slowly.

"Yami, where's Tea? I thought she'd be here."

"Well, don't say anything, but she's waiting you at home. Here Yugi, take this. Don't open it until we get home." Yami handed me an envelope. I put the envelope in my vest pocket. I really wanted to know what it was, and why Tea was at the house waiting for me. This was very suspicious. We went into the waiting room. Of course, Joey and Tristan were snacking on everything imaginable from the snack machine.

"Is everyone ready to go?" My mom came up to us when she finished signing papers.

"Yeah, let's go." Joey jumped up and went towards the door. We all left the hospital and went out to the car. My mom unlocked the car with her keys and pushed a button on the driver's side that unlocked the doors. Yami opened the passenger door for me. I sat down and buckled my seat belt. Tristan sat in the seat behind the driver's seat. Joey sat in the middle in the back seat. And Yami was in the seat behind the passenger seat.

"Hey, Yug, while you're up there put on some cool music." Joey said leaning forward to make eye contact with me.

"Now wait a second, we're in my car, we listen to what I want." My mom said while looking in her rear view mirror to switch lanes.

"Can you pick something cool?" Joey asked.

"Right now I want to listen to whatever my son wants to listen to." My mom said, smiling at me and ending the discussion.

"Then pick something Yug!" Joey handed me the CD case that was behind the passenger seat.

"I'm fine with whatever you want Joey."

"What about me? Do I have a say in it?" Tristan asked, crossing his arms.

"Sure you do. I'll pick the CD, you tell me if you like it or not. If you like it I'll play it, if not then I'll play it anyway."

"Real funny"

"Hey Yami, what do you want to listen to?" I noticed that Yami was being quiet, so I decided to give him the responsibility of picking the music. He always chooses something good.

"Huh, what?" That wasn't the response I wanted.

"What CD do you want to listen to?"

"Yeah, you always pick something good." Tristan said.

"That's what I was thinking." Apparently I'm not the only one who knew. "Here Yami, pick one." I held the CD case behind my seat to hand it to him.

"Ok, here, put this one in." Yami handed me the CD and I put it in the CD player.

"We're home." My mom said as we pulled into the driveway.

"What?" We all said simultaneously.

"You guys took too long picking a CD."

"Rats!"

"Then next time it will be the first thing we listen to." I said, just so not Yami's efforts would not go to waste. Yami opened his door, carefully got out of the car, and opened my door. I could have done it with my left hand, but he wanted to be nice. We got out of the car and my mom locked it.

My mom unlocked the front door. Does she know Tea is in there? It wouldn't be locked if she knew. I went in and hurried up the stairs. I could tell my mom was looking at me wondering what was up. I had hurried past her; she was still downstairs. But She must have shrugged it off. I opened my bedroom door, and there she was.

"Hi Yugi!"

"Tea, what's this all about?"

"Read the note." I wondered what she meant by that. Then I remembered that card in an envelope that Yami gave me at the hospital. I pulled it out of my vest pocket and opened it. Opening it was trouble with one hand. Actually, I had Tea open it. But she handed me the card. I opened the card and read it.

_Yugi, for the past two weeks I've been collecting all of the allowance money you would have earned, had you been here. I've been doing the chores you would have been doing, and my own chores. But don't worry about paying me back. I still owe you from that trip to the bookstore and filling your bedroom with books. Anyway, the money in this envelope should be enough to last you and Tea all day. All day is until 1am, I am extending your curfew. Your mom and grandpa don't know anything about this. Neither do Joey and Tristan. I decided to keep it secret just in case that's the way you wanted it. So you and Tea have lots of fun. And if this money doesn't last you all day, then you've bought too much candy!_

"Yami leaves long and detailed notes." I said sarcastically, giving the card to Tea for her to return to the envelope. She handed me the money that was in the card and sat on the bed to count it.

"His handwriting is really small."

"I agree."

"How much money did he leave you?"

"That's for me to know, but there is a lot."

"That's what Yami said when I asked him."

"Great minds think alike." I said, feeling a bit happy about all this money. Then it hit me, if I saved up my allowance money from now on I'll be rich! Maybe I can get a car. And Tea will like me! We'll be driving to school instead of walking! I can learn to drive one handed. Where has all that money gone? Maybe I do buy too much candy. Then Yami came into the room.

"I'll keep Joey and Tristan busy on video games. You two sneak out. If they ask I'll tell them you're taking a nap. And be quiet when coming home tonight, your parents will be asleep. Remember, they think you're asleep in your room. And your curfew isn't really supposed to be 1am."

"Ok, ...uh." I had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Go downstairs quietly after I do. I'll make sure their eyes stay on the TV Then go out the front door and be on your mary-ways."

"Ok, thanks!" Tea said happily, clearly she and Yami were the only ones who knew what was going on.

"No problem." He left, leaving the door open for us, so we wouldn't make a sound opening it. I'm not sure why though. "I'm coming you guys, ready to get whipped?" We heard Yami asking Joey and Tristan while he was going down the stairs.

"Yeah, we're ready!" We could hear Joey saying.

"Tea, what's going on?" I finally got to ask.

"Yugi, three weeks ago I made you a promise."

"I don't remember what it-" Then and there Tea kissed me on my right cheek. I wasn't ready for it. It was a nice surprise. Things were going well for me.

"Now do you remember?"

"Well, now that you-yeah." I said blushing. She just laughed.

"Well, come on!" We left the room, and I checked to see of the coast was clear, and it was. Then I looked over the banister to see if Joey and Tristan were preoccupied. They were. Yami even seemed like he was really into it, as if he already forgot about us. Of course, he's a game freak. Wait, so am I. Well, I don't even think he'll notice. We snuck downstairs and quietly opened the door. I allowed her to go out first, and then I went out and quietly closed the door behind me.

I looked at Tea and realized she wasn't wearing just any outfit. She looked really nice. She planned this! She is wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore when I set her and Yami up on a date. Except she's wearing a black top instead of yellow. I'm not sure wh7y she would wear something so similar.

"You look nice Tea."

"Thanks Yugi, you do too!"

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, we're going somewhere we've gone before, but this time it will be different."

"Where, different how?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise!"

"Ok Tea."

We walked for a while, and everything started to look familiar. I just wish I could remember! Wherever we went, it was a long while ago.

"So Yugi, are you ready to go back to school?"

"Yeah, even though it's school, I have missed it."

"Everything is going to be so much more fun with you back."

"Was I really that important?"

"Yugi, you're always important, school or not!"

"Thanks, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

00000000000000Reveiw please! 


	2. Girls and Their Clothes!

I don't have any claims of Yu-Gi-Oh! 00000000000 

"I hate waiting."

"But you're always so patient."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, you and Joey are the most impatient people I know."

"You didn't have to put it that way."

"But you're impatient in a good way."

"Is there a good way?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'm afraid I'm not following."

"Some of the time you are patient, and sometimes you aren't."

"Uh huh."

"You're patient up to the point where the world needs saving, or a friend is in danger."

"Saving the world one friend at a time." Tea laughed at what I just said. I thought about it, and that was kind of cheesy, what I just said. Man, that's cheesy. I didn't say it cheesy. I said it kind of, dazed. So maybe that's why she laughed. Either way it was really cheesy.

"You're so funny."

"You've never said that before."

"I know, anyway, I know you hate waiting, but I also know you love surprises. That usually makes up for the waiting part."

"It depends, is it a good surprise, or a bad surprise?'

"What do you mean?"

"Will I like it?"

"Of course you will, would I take you if I knew you wouldn't?"

"Well Tea, I've dealt with dark forces. For all I know you could be disguised as Tea leading me into a trap."

Tea laughed again. "No, this is the real Tea, and this is the place."

"Domino Park?" Yep, Domino Park. It's the place that Tea took me to when there was that bomber guy. I remember that it started out with Tea getting mad at me for reading the newspaper. Now I can't even hold one. Also I remember Tea was trying to make Yami appear. I should've known then what was going on. But I didn't even know Yami existed, or why I kept blacking out. I wouldn't even know now what she tried to do if she didn't apologize for it a while back. She said she felt really bad because she was being selfish and ditsy. That's what she said, I would never call her that.

I was ok with the whole thing before she told what happened. Ever since I found out about Yami, I realized that was the reason I kept blacking out. As long as something or someone was in danger it was ok. But after he stopped the bomber he didn't switch back to me. I don't know whose fault that was. If Tea didn't give him the chance, or if Yami wanted to be with Tea. Or could it have been my fault, maybe I could've switched back but I didn't want to because I liked what was going on.

I talked to Yami about this. I told him that Tea said she was sorry. Then he looked worried, and then he had a look of guilt. He started apologizing, and he wouldn't stop. He said he was being selfish for not giving me back my body. He said he felt horrible that he took away more time of my life for himself. I didn't say anything; I just let him go on. I didn't know if I should forgive Tea or not, and if I should forgive Yami or not. I never told them that I forgive them. I just let them go on until they were finished. Then I walked away. I could feel their hurt as I walked off. As if at that moment my forgiveness was the most important thing in the world. The hurt felt so strong, I figured they would cry when I left the room. Being able to make people feel this way is more than I can handle.

The thought of it depresses me. Why did she bring me here? Last time it was a disaster. She only called it a date when Yami appeared. I had no clue what was going on. I blacked out. She was only happy when I was gone. Is there someone else in my head that I don't know about that she's trying to seek? When I finally go away, will she be happy? I have to forget all these thoughts. But I need to know what is going on!

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You just seemed to doze off on me."

"Sorry Tea."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, I'm excited to come back here. It's been forever. I was just thinking how badly Yami is beating Joey and Tristan at video games." I had to make up something. Of course, once again I was sure she'd see right through it.

"It seemed more of a sad dozing off, as if you had something important on your mind."

"Nope, I'm really excited! I'm not sad. We're going to have lots of fun, just as Yami said." I smiled really big and innocently as I fibbed. Not a lying smile, but a convincing smile that only I can pull off, and maybe Mokuba would probably pull that off on Kaiba. Maybe I was making a big deal about this. Just because we're going back to this place, doesn't mean she'll have the same intentions.

"Ok, but now that you mention it, Joey and Tristan are probably begging to let them win."

"Yeah, he's probably even tried to let them win, but he still wins anyways. You can't help but feel bad for them."

"Bad that they're going to be crying. But then it becomes funny, so you start to laugh."

"It is pretty funny."

"Come on, let's get wet while it's still daytime."

"But Tea, I don't have my swim trunks."

"Don't worry, I'm always prepared. I brought the swim trunks you bought for the summer last time we went shopping. Remember those black ones? They were laying on your bed so I grabbed them while I was waiting in your bedroom."

"Then I guess I have no excuse."

"I wouldn't let you use one anyways."

"I know."

"Yugi, come on, we have to go to the dressing rooms."

"Dressing rooms?" Tea took me over to the dressing rooms to change. She handed me my shorts and headed me to the men's dressing room. Before I went in she stopped me.

"Wait."

"What?"

"How are you going to change with only one arm?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry. I'll manage."

"I was wondering how you even got dressed today."

"It's a funny story, it was pretty complicated. But I'll tell you all about it after my second attempt of changing clothes."

Tea giggled. "Ok, good luck."

"Oh I don't need luck, I've got skill." I walked into one of the stalls and closed the door. First I tackled the shirt. Well, the vest, then the shirt of course. It was fairly difficult. But I can accomplish this in no time with practice. I just kicked off the shoes and pulled off my socks before removing the pants. I kept falling when I was taking off my pants, with a loud thud of course. Other people outside would ask if I was ok, and that it sounded like I hit my head on something. I just said I was fine and tried to fall quieter. It was definitely fun! But I discovered that putting on shorts one handed is a lot easier than putting on pants one handed. Finally, I was finished. I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the dressing room.

Tea's bathing suit was royal blue, and a two piece. It was the one she bought when we went shopping last time. She rapped a towel around herself for now.

"Here Yugi, put sun block on." She handed me the bottle of sun block.

"Did you already put sun block on?"

"Yeah, wait. Mum... Here, I'll put it on you back. You put it on your right arm, and I'll help putting it on you left arm." Man, I forgot about my one arm. This makes things more difficult. Except, she's helping putting it on. Things are going well for me. Tea put some of the lotion in my left hand. I put it on my right arm and everywhere I could reach or apply it to. She put some in her hands and spread it on my back. She also spread some on my left arm, since I can't put it on my left arm with my left hand.

"Thanks Tea."

"No problem, are you ready Yugi?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go jump in the water." With that we set our stuff down on some chairs and jumped into the water. We splashed each other for a while, then we got in line for the really long water slide together. When we got on she held me in the floaty, just in case my left arm couldn't hold me in by itself/ I told her I was fine, but she insisted. So to counter I asked how she would stay in. She said she'd want to be holding me if she was falling out. I'm not sure what sort of way she meant that. My mind tricks me into thinking that she could mean that in a "more than friend way" but it's just a trick because she likes Yami.

After that we went on the slide again. And again, and again. Then we went on other water rides. There weren't that many, so we went on them several times.

When it was lunchtime we ate pizza at the park and continued going on all of the rides. We went back on the slide that we first went on. She held onto me so I wouldn't fall out. But it was strange, at the top of the slide, right before we were about to drop, she whispered in my ear. I couldn't hear exactly what she said. This is what I think she said,

"Yugi, you can go ahead and call this a date, if you want."

"What?- aaaah!" That was me, yelling because of the drop. Is that really what she said though? When we got to the bottom and I was sitting in the water, it looked like she winked at me. I thought I was imagining things. Then she helped me up and I figured I did imagine it. Then we were tired of those rides, so we just sat in the water and splashed each other. When it became evening we changed back into normal clothes. Then we decided to leave and figure out where to go for dinner.

"So, Tea, where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere not too expansive."

"Forget about money, anywhere you want to eat is fine."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Well, there is that fancy Italian restaurant that just opened up. I really wanted to try the food there."

"Then let's go there."

"But Yugi, it's a fancy restaurant. We're dressed casual."

"Well, what I'm wearing will work. I'm a guy, and this has a collar. But let's go somewhere and get you a nice dress."

"But Yugi, ummmm...well, it's a really nice place, to take someone out to dinner. And I was wondering, if you wanted to call this a date."

"I want whatever you want Tea."

Tea smiled and said. "Then it's official, this is a date."

"Well then, let's go." Now I was confused. Tea _did _ want this to be a date? But she likes Yami. Women are puzzling. I didn't think I'd have to worry about that because I didn't think I'd solve a gold puzzle that's shaped like a pyramid but upside-down and have a 5000 year old spirit that used to be a pharaoh live inside my head for a while then get his own body! After all the stuff we've been through it all summarizes down to that, except for the whole saving the world several times part. So there's two things that could be going on, she's trying to be nice and this whole date thing isn't as big of a deal as I'm making it, or she really does want to go out with me, but I'm not catching these hints. I haven't noticed any. But now I'll keep my eyes open for them, because I really want to go out with her.

"Yugi."

"Yeah."

"Where are we going?" That's a good question, where are we going? Where have we been walking to?" We need to find some place with nice evening-going-out-to-dinner-for-a-date dresses. Of course! This is perfect! We're heading towards the mall.

"We're going to the mall, can't you tell?"

"Well, yeah. But I was just making sure, there's other clothes stores around here." Yeah, and they're a lot cheaper. Why are we going to the mall?

"Tea, you don't deserve one of those cheap dresses. You should get a nice," expensive "durable dress."

"Yugi, you're so sweet."

"No, you do deserve it."

"For what?"

"For making sure I was never alone."

"No problem."

"We're here!" I opened the front door to the mall. I let Tea in first, then I walked in. We went to a clothes store that has evening dresses.

"Now Tea, find something you like that fits you and we can get out of here." Tea went over to clothes rack and grabbed some things she liked.

"Yugi, are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Wait outside the dressing room for me." Now I'll never admit it, but for a second there I made myself hear what I wanted to hear. And what I wanted to hear was,

"Yugi, are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Come inside the dressing room with me." I knew that was wrong though. I'll never admit it though because of something else I won't admit. I'm afraid of Tea kicking my butt. I know she can. I don't think she'd ever hurt me. But I like not taking risks.

"Well."

"Uh, yeah Tea?"

"Then come on."

"Ok." I followed her to the dressing room. I waited outside. It was driving me nuts thinking of her; she's changing in the same building I'm in! If I could I would control these kinds of thoughts. But I am a guy, a teen-age guy. I am just a typical guy, as a girl would probably call it.

"Yugi."

"Yeah."

"I need your help."

"Uh...what?"

"What? Oh, come on! I'm covered!"

"Uh, what could I do?"

"Just come here." I walked up to the door of the stall she was in. She opened the door and she was standing there, her back was facing me and she was holding her hair up.

"Could you zip this up Yugi?"

"Uh...um..sure!" All I could do was stutter. Things were definitely going my way today. But it certainly was an awkward feeling. I zipped the zipper the top, nice and easy with my left hand. She dropped her hair.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What do you think of this dress?"

"It's nice." She was wearing a really tight, bright red dress with spaghetti straps. The length of it was a little above mid-thigh.

"I don't like this one. Ii makes my butt look huge."

"Ok." In my opinion it was fine. But apparently it's not to her. Whatever, it's her choice.

"Ok, you can stand outside again. I don't think I'll need her help with this one." I walked out and sat down. I waited again, until she came out.

"Yugi, what do you think of this?" The dress was light blue and it looked comfortable for a girl. It was loose fitting, and the top was sort of a halter top. The strap that went around the neck was about an inch wide. The bottom went down to her knees. I wish I didn't know so much about girls and their clothes. Unfortunately this isn't the first time I've gone clothes shopping with Tea.

"It's pretty."

"I don't like this one either. It's not tight enough; it makes my chest look smaller " I don't see anything wrong with that dress. Her body is perfect no matter what. So it was the same thing, dress after dress, something wrong with each one. We spent a good two hours there, with her just trying on dresses. I am going nuts! Women are nuts! It makes me wonder what's going on inside their heads. Of course, I shutter at the thought.

"Yugi, how's this one?" I didn't even look at the dress. I just answered the question.

"Yeah, it's good. I like it." And now, here comes the reason she doesn't like it.

"Really, I think I like it too." What's wrong with it this time? She says she likes it...what? Did she say she likes it, as in...there's nothing wrong with it? Yes, thank you! I looked at the dress that was finally...fine! Wow, the dress she's wearing is perfect. It's black, and it's really tight. It's strapless and it's about three or four inches above her knees. Yep, that's the one!

"How many dresses have I gone through?" Tea asked while I continue staring at the dress. I knew how many, she went through twenty-nine dresses. This is the fiftieth. I wasn't going to tell her that!

"I'm sure it's no more than thirty." But I'll imply it.

"40...41...42...43...44..45..." Tea counted as she pointed to all the dresses she tried on to check them off. "I'm sorry. We've been here for two hours and I've tried on fifty dresses." I knew she would figure it out. Girls are like that. They're the ones who tried them on. I would've lost count around ten-err- I mean, not dresses!

"The important thing is that you found the right one." I tried to sound like it was no big deal. But I've gone clothes shopping with her before. This is a new record. Well, except for when we went shopping for bathing suits. This ties with the bathing suits. I was there looking for swim trunks, all I had to do was look for ones I like, (black of course) look for the smallest size, then them on, and that was all.

She had to decide between one piece or two piece. She asked me, but I didn't answer. My answer would have been, 'two piece, or a really revealing one piece.' Or at least that's what I knew I had to stop myself from saying. Why did she ask me anyways? I'm not a girl; I didn't know what wearing either was like.

After she decided to get a two-piece, unless she saw a "really cute" one-piece bathing suit. She went to find ones she liked. And she liked a lot of them. Then there was a lot that were too big, or too small. Then she had to decide which ones were uncomfortable of which ones she knew would "ride up." Then she narrowed it down to ten and couldn't decide so she found more and did the whole process over.

When I realized I was staring off into space, again, Tea was looking at me. She was still wearing the dress. She looked mad. I just smiled innocently.

"Yugi, where are you staring?"

"Uh...staring?"

"Yes Yugi, you're staring at me, where are you staring?" I was in trouble

"Tea, it's not what you think. I was just staring off into space. In fact, I was just remembering the time you were trying on swim suits." That didn't seem to make her less mad. That really didn't come out right.

"You think that's better? You're still perverted!" I slapped my forehead.

"No, what I meant was that I was remembering how last time we were here for a while." Uh, oh. That didn't come out right either.

"You said it didn't matter as long as I found the perfect fit. Now you're complaining about it?"

"No, it's just that, well..." Maybe it was better when she thought I was perverted. "I'm getting hungry and I was thinking that you must be too."

"Oh, then let's go eat already." She put on a smile and went back into the dressing room to take the dress off. I sighed of relief. That was a close one. Girls are nuts. Women are nuts.

She came out back in the clothes she was in when we came here. We walked up to the counter. She handed the clerk the dress and the clerk scanned the tag. Tea took her pink wallet out of her pink purse.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." I took my black wallet that had a chain on it, with the money Yami gave me inside of it, out of my pocket with my left hand.

"No, that's ok. I couldn't make you pay for it. It's too much."

"You're not making me, I'm offering. I have enough. We'll still have enough to go to that restaurant and we'd have extra."

"But I shouldn't let you. You paid for Domino Park and lunch."

"And I shouldn't let you. It was my idea to get the dress. I didn't want you to have to walk all the way home and find one. I'm paying for it and that's final"

"But guys don't buy girls dresses."

"It's a gift!" I've never bought a dress before. This was an interesting experience. More acquired than interesting. I handed the wallet to Tea. She sighed as if to say, "Fine." and she took the money out of the wallet for me. She handed the money to the clerk; put the change she handed Tea in my wallet, then handed my wallet back to me. The clerk bagged the dress and handed it to Tea. "Ok, let's go!"

0000000000000 Please Review! And keep reading because it gets good! I mean REALLY good! 


	3. Dinner Date At LAST!

A.N. I'm back! Ok, not too, too many reviews. I thank the few who did. All I have to say is, this is going to get pretty long, and better I hope. So for those people who reviewed, read this chapter, I know you'll like it! And yeah, the ones I already posted do seem pretty cheesy, huh? Well, hang in there, I'm starting to get the hang of this mushy lovely stuff, ok? (the lovey stuff towards the end of the chapt. anyways!)

Disclaimer: I have never before, or ever will I own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enough said. Let's begin!

0000000000000000000000000000000

We arrived at the restaurant, and Tea was wearing that dress. She looked beautiful. Not to mention, too hot beyond all belief. This is a dream come true.

We went up to the counter to see if there were any tables that weren't reserved, and we were so lucky to get one. A waiter to showed us to our table and we sat down and looked at our menus. I left mine on the table and used my left hand to open it. There were a lot of things on it that I couldn't even pronounce, so I just went with spaghetti.

Someone came and asked us what we want to drink and we both wanted iced tea. After we got our drinks and someone asked what we would like to eat, I said spaghetti, and she ordered something that wasn't too easy to say-at all- in my opinion. But she said it with ease. It figures! She told me it was her favorite, and somewhere in the back of my head I remembered it and remembered how to spell it. I couldn't say it for my life, but at least if someone ever asked I would know how to spell it.

"Isn't this place awesome?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. What's so awesome about it?"

"Actually, I was thinking its romantic. A couple could sit across from each other, gazing into each other's eyes, and there's candlelight and Italian food. I love Italian food."

"Yeah, it's pretty." To me it was just a restaurant. I guess it just wasn't a big deal to me. Then again, she _loves_ Italian food; all I know is that burgers aren't Italian. Oh well. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to keep my eyes open for signs. I wonder if that couple thing meant anything-

"You didn't have to take me here; we could've just gone to a fast food restaurant." She said, breaking the silence.

Yeah right, after the way she reacted, I'm glad I took her here. "Well, you wanted to come here. Tonight's your night."

"It's your night silly! We're celebrating you…coming back."

"We're supposed to be celebrating _you _getting your job back."

"That was three weeks ago."

"I did say we'd celebrate it, so here we are. Besides, you're around fast food all the time; I thought it'd be nice if you were around real food, in a real restaurant."

"Thank you, that's very considerate, but I just serve it; you eat it all the time."

"So we make the perfect team."

She giggled and said, "I guess we do then." After that we were silent for about 5 seconds.

"If you like this place, we can come here again sometime." I said, breaking the silence.

"I like this place so far, how about you?"

"I'll know what I think when the food comes."

"Is it your dream to be a food critic?"

"No, it's my dream to spout wings and fly on top of a really tall building to make myself feel taller. Being a food critic is a goal, or maybe it's the other way around." I said jokingly. She knew neither was that important to me.

She laughed again. I love to hear her laugh. I love to see her smile; she has a beautiful smile, and a beautiful voice.

"You're so funny Yugi. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." We were silent again, and once again I broke the silence, but not by talking. Suddenly we heard a loud rumbling sound.

"Was that your stomach?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"You had lunch, how hungry can you be?"

"Starving."

"It figures."

"When the food comes, I can see if I like this place."

"By testing out your spaghetti? There's nothing that complicated about spaghetti, except maybe the sauce."

"Then I'll see if I like this place if you like your meal….whatever it was."

We continued to talk, bring up stuff from our past until our food arrived. They looked delicious, even whatever Tea got. Luckily I trained to eat with my left hand in case I couldn't use my right. Specifically for burgers, I don't know what I'd do without them. Then again, I don't know what I'd do without Tea.

"Yugi, I remember when you were practicing eating left handed. Remember, you ordered a bunch of burgers and you had me tie your right arm behind your back."

"Yeah, I blew all my allowance money to get sick off of burgers and still keep going."

"Well, it's a good thing you did, or I might be feeding you right now."

I was silent, as I thought about that for a second. "Rats!" I said out loud. "You can feed me any day!"

"You said something similar when I tied your arm behind your back."

"Really? What did I say?"

"I think you said, 'You can tie me down any day.' You perve."

"Joey told me to, and...I was just bringing back the memory!"

"That's what you always say, and Joey wasn't even there!"

"Really? I didn't think so; I just took the chance and was hoping he was."

"Right, you know there's nothing stopping me from slapping you public! Not the people, not your arm, and not how cute you look sitting across from me! Give me one good reason not to!"

"Ummmm...look! Garlic bread!"

"Ha, ha!" She said sarcastically."

"Wait, you think I look cute?"

"Ummm...ooooo, Garlic bread!"

"Hey, that's mine, it came with my spaghetti!"

"Please Yugi, won't you share?" Tea asked, pleading and making herself seem innocent and sweet."

"If you thought that would work, you're sadly mistaken."

"Please!" She continued with the voice.

"You should've order spaghetti."

"Yugi!"

"Fine! Just don't tell anyone I cracked!"

"That's ok, you can keep it, I just wanted to see if you would."

"I don't care; as long as I get to keep my garlic bread."

"Of course."

Still talking, we brought up more memories and things we remember from our childhood, while we ate our meals. It was a nice conversation, and the food was good. When we finished I paid the check, after another long discussion of who should. Then we left and walked around for a while. We even walked by the beach to watch the sunset.

Then somehow we came up with the idea to go bowling. So we went to the bowling alley. We discussed that I could bowl left-handed and we could have bumpers. Also, we had an extra person for me. I had an extra turn and we added those two scores together. It was her idea, and she paid for it because she insisted...and twisted my arm backwards.

I beat Tea by two points. I keep telling her she beat Yugi 1 and Yugi 2, just not when their scores combine.

After bowling, she said she was tired, and it was getting late. So we walked back to her house. It was 11 o'clock, which was my normal curfew, if my mom knew I was out. According to Yami, tonight it's supposed to be 1 o'clock. That's ok, it's just 3 hours.

We walked up to her door and she said. "Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight."

She grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. She turned away to go in the house, but she didn't let go of my hand. She paused for a bit, and things just suddenly slowed down. It was dark and quiet. The brightest light was the sparkle that still gleamed in her eyes, even as she faced away from me. The loudest thing was my heartbeat. Even though it was cold out, suddenly I began sweating. As she looked back at me, she looked even more stunning fro some reason, than she ever did before. Suddenly she turned back around, and kissed me on the lips. She put her arms around my neck, and continued.

At this point I was just shocked. Suddenly it was the moment I always dreamed of. Except it wasn't a dream. I put my arm around her waist. Time just froze. Suddenly I thought about something, which completely killed the mood, and my dream. I put my _arm_ around her. This couldn't be what she wants! She deserves someone who can hold her in his arms, and make her feel safe. I don't fit that description! It hurt so bad to kill my dreams like this. Actually, I turned it into another fantasy. A fantasy is something that's all around not possible, like me and Tea. Why do I always have to do this to myself? I wish I could've just not thought anything at all!

I broke away and said, "I'm sorry Tea, it's not possible." I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to make her cry.

"Why?" She held my hand tighter, as if holding back tears.

"Because you deserve someone who can hold you with both arms." I turned away and let go of her hand. I was going to walk away, but she put her hand on my shoulder.

She didn't say anything at first. She just stood there, silent, possibly thinking. "Yugi, please wait for a few minutes. I'll be right back, please don't go." She opened the front door and went in, leaving the door cracked open just a little bit. So I decided to wait, knowing she'd come right back out.

When she did come back out she was wearing light blue and white, plaid pajama pants under her dress, and light blue slippers. She was holding a bag that had something in it. I couldn't see what it was because it was dark.

She closed the door and said, "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and basically dragged me to wherever our destination was. We walked for a while, and I still had no idea where we were going. We didn't say anything, she just dragged me. "We're here!" We stopped at the grocery store, the one that's open late. Why on Earth would she take us to a grocery store? I decided that Tea must have a plan, a whole bag of plans.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." She went inside, leaving me to continue my wondering. I could see her through the window as she went directly towards the frozen food section. Then I saw her go to the counter and purchase...whatever she purchased. I guess she didn't care that the cashier was staring at her, obviously wondering why she was wearing pajama bottoms and slippers with a dress. She stuffed the item in the bag, walked out, and continued dragging me where-ever she was dragging, which was still unknown.

She picked up the pace a little bit, and since she was pulling my arm, I had to as well. We kept walking at that speed until we started to go uphill. I couldn't keep up that speed, so she slowed down a bit so I could continue. We continued going uphill and when we got near the top I started to see couples lying on the grass, watching the stars together.

Finally we stopped and she told me to close my eyes. I did, and wondered how much more she could possibly surprise me today. When she told me to open my eyes, I opened them and saw one of Tea's blankets laying on the grass with another on top, and a long pillow going along the top of the blankets.

"Yugi, I was thinking we could watch the stars together. Get in." She said, gesturing towards the blankets. I got under the top blanket and she came in after me.

"What did you get at the store?"

"Ice cream."

"Why?"

"To eat, I brought spoons. I remembered we used to enjoy eating mint n' chip ice cream together because it was our favorite. It still is mine." She took out the ice cream and set it between us.

"Things never change." I say to let her know that it's also still my favorite. She smiled at me, knowing I was still the same person and best friend she always knew.

"But, I was hoping that they could. I want us to be together, and I've wanted us to be since forever."

"I've wanted this too, but I would feel guilty if something bad happened to you, and I couldn't prevent it. I don't know what I'd do if that happened. I can't do everything to protect you."

"Then will you let me decide, and take that risk? I know you would risk your life for me. You are a great guy, and you make me feel safe just being with you. I know if something happened, you would do everything you can, and more. Besides, I don't care if you have both arms to hold me, I don't need to be held, as long as you have a hand for _me_ to hold." She picked up my left hand, and cuffed it with her two.

"And if I didn't have my left arm?"

She smiled before saying, "As long as you can do this." She moved in for a kiss, once again taking me by surprise. I put arm around her to enjoy the moment. But I suddenly had a cold feeling on my chest that stung really badly, and I had to tell her.

"Tea."

"Yeah."

"We can't."

"Why!"

"The ice cream is melting between us." She looked down at the forgotten ice cream. She glared at me and slapped my arm jokingly for tricking her.

She reached behind her to grab the spoons, and handed me one. She took off the lid and we took turns getting spoonfuls. We looked up the stars and ate our favorite flavor of ice cream. When we were both done eating ice cream, she put the lid back on it and put it away. Then we just held each other for extra warmth, until we fell asleep.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw were the stars. There are so many this late. Then I realized that it was late. It must've been way past the curfew Yami gave me which was way past the curfew my mom gave me, if she knew I was out, and that curfew is way, way past the curfew my grandpa gave me. Then again, when school ends is way past the curfew my grandpa gave me. I quickly woke Tea up and we folded the blankets and put everything back in the bag.

We started running down the hill. We noticed that all the other couples were already gone. We ran by the grocery store, and ran as fast as we could back to her house. When we got there we were of breath.

"Will you get in trouble?" I asked still huffing.

"No, they might've thought I went to bed already when I went in. How about you?"

"Well, it depends if Yami kept my cover and if he's asleep. What time is it?"

"Almost three-thirty."

"Then I gotta' go."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Tea."

"Goodnight, be careful walking home."

"I will." I said while taking off. There was no one out but me. This made me feel a bit safer. There were a few cars. People shouldn't drive black cars at night, everyone should have white cars, they're less scary. It's just scary to see a black car drive by when it's dark. It's sort of like in a scary movie. Also….black….was the color of _that_ car that one day. It sends chills up my spine.

When I got home, the front door was locked. At least now I know that I didn't get caught, or they would've left the door unlocked for me to come in. Even if by some chance they forgot to lock it, I wouldn't go in anyways because when you open the door the bell rings. So it's a trap.

Instead I went around back and climbed up the tree. It was difficult without my right arm, but I've done it before. I used to sneak candy into my bedroom, so I'm used to only using one arm. But this means my candy-sneaking days are over. When I got to the top of the tree I pulled myself onto the roof. I stayed low so that if anyone saw me, they wouldn't think I was breaking in or something.

I crawled to me window and pulled it open. I took off my shoes and threw them by the closet. Then I quietly went through the window onto my desk. I was careful not to knock over my desk lamp. When I was all the way in I closed the window and quietly stepped off the desk. Continuing to be quiet, I grabbed my pajamas out of my dresser and changed into them. I put the sling for my arm in the top drawer of my dresser. I walked up to my bed, pulled off the covers, and could not believe what I saw.

There were pillows under the blankets, but on the pillow that was supposed to be for my head, there was an exact wig pf my hair! Where did Yami get that? It was seriously creeping me out. I looked over to Yami's bed and saw him asleep. I wondered if this was some sort of joke. If it was, then he'd be awake laughing, but he's asleep...sleeping. He's not faking; I can feel his mind at rest.

Oh well. I took the wig and threw it on Yami's face. He rolled over and knocked it onto the floor. I moved all the pillows, and got under the covers. I pulled the blankets up, shut my eyes, and went back to sleep. My last though was how today was a much bigger step than I expected to take. I finally got my date with Tea!

00000000000000000

If you remember, in Why! after Yugi asked Tea out on a non-date, he thought to himself that it wasn't a date, but it was a step forward. And in the last chapter they called it an official date. Just to refresh un-freshed memories. Anyways, please review!


End file.
